The Birthmark
by DippandMabes618
Summary: It started out as an ordinary night in Gravity Falls. You could hear wolves howling in the distance and crickets chirping...oh yeah and Waddles snorting. On this particular night the twins decide to camp out. What could go wrong?


**Hey guys...um I haven't write in a while. Not because I don't have any ideas (Trust me I have plenty) it's just I feel like no one reads them. We lost so many of our beautiful fallers because of this long wait for season two but guess what...our wait is almost over. Our favorite show comes back on August 1st. And I'm sure it'll be worth the wait. So anyway sorry for that I just feel that we need our fallers back. Come home Fallers your fandom needs you :(**

It was 10:45 and Dipper and Mabel were both settled in there sleeping bags. They had decided that they should camp out. Dipper was just about to fall into a deep sleep when...

"Hey Dip?" Mabel asked/said.

Dipper jumped, "Hmm?"

Mabel hesitated but said, "Um, I was just wondering if you would uh tell me about those weird shape things in the sky."

Dipper snicked, "You mean constellations?"

"Uh, yeah I think"

"I though star shapes were lame?" Dipper said quoting her previous words.

"Well ever since you told me about all of them they seem kinda cool, I guess." Mabel said embarrassed. If it wasn't dark you could have seen her secret blush.

"Ok," Dipper said sitting up in his sleeping bag, "C'mere." Mabel jumped out of her sleeping bag and got comfortable in her brother's.

"Do you see those three stars in a row right there?" "Mm-hmm" Mabel said. "Those make up Orion's belt which, if you have an amazing imagination like yours," Mabel giggled, "you can connect the dots and make a makeshift body." Dipper finished. "Oh! Oh! I see him!" Mabel said excitedly while pointing up at the night sky. "Now if you look below him you'll see a pretty bright star, and that is the collar of Orion's dog. And again if you connect the dots you'll see the entire body." Dipper said. "Ooh! A doggie! Aww he's so cute!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel you do realize you can't exactly make out-"

"Pfft make out"

"I meant you can't_ see_"Dipper said making sure she understood that he didn't mean kissing, "any of the dogs physical features."

"Aww look at his little tail!" Mabel said completely ignoring Dippers previous statement. "He's so cute! What's his name?" Mabel asked.

"I believe his name is-" Dipper began.

"Blargh you take to long! I think I'll call him," Mabel trailed off thinking, "...Rufus!"

Dipper looked at her in disbelief. Not only did she make up her own name for him, but she picked a name like Rufus! Who does that?!

"Aww it's a perfect name! Hi Rufus! Hi boy!" Mabel exclaimed while waving to the sky.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Ok moving on. If you look over to your-"

"Boring!" Mabel cut him off. "Let's hear about the fun star shapes like...ooh The Big Dipper!" She said smirking at him.

"Why do you want to hear about that?" Dipper asked while crossing his arms. "Because I want to learn about science-y things...and I want to make jokes about your birth mark." Mabel said while laughing.

"Whoa Dip! I knew you were close to stars, but I didn't know you were this close! Ha!" Mabel rolled backwards laughing.

"Oh, ha ha so funny." Dipper said sarcastically. He laid down facing the opposite way of his sister, "your just like THEM."

Mabel stopped laughing and sat back up, "what do you mean I'm like THEM? Who's THEM?" She said putting the same amount of emphasis into the word 'them' as Dipper did.

He sighed and said, "it's nothing...just forget it." "I can't forget it! You've already hinted at it! Now I have to know!" Mabel said.

"I said to forget it Mabel!" Dipper yelled. Mabel jumped. She had never seen her brother so mad before. But even through all the anger in his eyes there was hidden sadness. Her eyes softened and she put her hand on his shoulder. Tears came to his eyes and he looked down to hide them.

Mabel took her hand from his shoulder and lifted his chin so he was looking at her. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He sniffled and answered a quiet yes. He saw in her eyes that she was begging to know so he confessed.

"You remember that kid Mike in third grade?" Dipper asked.

Mabel nodded.

Dipper closed his eyes tight as if he were re-living his nightmare. "Take deep breaths Dip. Take deep breaths." Mabel cooed softly.

"He-he would always say mean things about my birth mark!" Dipper said. Mabel saw the tears rolling down his cheeks and knew there must be much more to the story so she let him continue.

"He'd always point it out no matter what the topic was and pretty soon everyone was saying things about me and my freakish birthmark." Dipper finished finally breaking down.

"Oh, Dipper," Mabel said pulling him into a tight embrace. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you out or-"

Dipper cut her off, "that's exactly why I didn't tell you! I knew you would try to get involved! If you would've stood up for me he would've started making up stuff about you! And if your life was miserable because of me, I would never forgive myself." He wiped away all his tears.

Then tears started to re-surface only this time they were threatening to pour out of Mabel's eyes. "Mabel why are-" Dipper started but Mabel squealed and tackled him in a hug before he could finish. "Thanks Dipper! That's so sweet!" Mabel said releasing the hug.

Dipper wiped away a tear rolling Dow Mabel's face. "Well, I a always felt like I needed to protect you so I do what I have to. Even if it means being bullied all the way through high school or being hurt or killed by some creature." Mabel smiled. "Thanks Dip." She was about to get up and get into her own sleeping bag when an idea went through her mind.

She leaned over, moved Dipper's hair from his forehead, and kissed his birthmark.

"Just remember no matter what anyone says I'll always love your birthmark..."


End file.
